Zombie
by RoidesScorpions
Summary: Os/SongFic/Episolaire Plusieurs lettres, un journal intime, les pensées d'un viellard, une chanson : Zombie by The Cramberies. Attention triste !


OS/Song Fic/Épistolaire

Inspiré de Zombie by The Cramberies

Une lettre par phrase/ moment de la chanson. La phrase puis la traduction en dessous. Écoutez la chanson en même temps. J'espère que vous apprécierais. N'oublier pas la petite review.

Corigé par ma gentille Bêta Voldynouchette.

 _ **Another head hangs lowly**_

 _ **Une autre tête prend modestement**_

D'Arthur Weasley à Sirius Black, le 25 juin 1995.

Sirius,

Comme tu le sais, hier avait lieu la dernière tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry est vivant. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave. De tragique. Je te connais, Sirius, tu as toujours été impatient et impulsif. Je te demande donc de lire cette lettre jusqu'à la fin. Cédric, le fils d'Amos Diggory, est mort. Peter Pettigrow l'a assassiné. Voldemort est revenu. Maugrey n'était pas le vrai Maugrey. C'était un mangemort, Croupton Jr., sous polinectar. Ne t'inquiète pas, Alastor va bien. Bref, le trophée était un portoloin, et Pettigrow a pratiqué un rite de magie noire pour faire revenir Voldemort. Il a appelé ses fidèles, puis a torturé Harry, mais ne panique pas, il n'a rien, il s'en ait déjà remis. Enfin, profitant d'un instant d'inattention de Voldemort, Harry a attrapé le corps du petit Diggory et est retourné au portoloin. Si tu souhaites venir, vient en tant que Patmol et passe par derrière. Le plus important est que Voldemort a repris vie.

Arthur

 _ **Child is slowly taken**_

 _ **L'enfant est doucement emporté**_

De Lucius Malfoy à son fils, Drago, le 25 décembre 1996.

Fils,

Joyeux noël. Voici ton cadeau : le Maître te veut dans ses rangs. C'est un immense honneur car habituellement, il ne prend aucun enfant. Bien sûr, tu as déjà 15 ans, enfin bon. Tu recevras la marque durant les vacances de pâques. Ta première mission te sera confiée à la fin de l'année scolaire. Je te demanderais d'être compétent, tu sais comme je répugne à utiliser le sortilège Doloris. Tiens-toi tranquille, et salue les sangs-de-bourbe et les traîtres pour moi. Bien sûr, pense á brûler cette lettre à la fin de ta lecture. Si tu as la moindre question, adresse-toi à Severus, ton parrain, il saura répondre à tes interrogations. N'oublie jamais que tu représentes la famille Malfoy. Sois en fier. Ta tante Bella souhaite s'entretenir avec toi, tu sais comment elle est, je te conseille de bien peser tes mots. J'ai appris que Potter t'avait battu au Quidditch. Lorsque je l'ai su, j'ai eu honte de toi. Nous réglerons ça quand tu rentreras. En attendant, ne faiblit pas, montre toi froid, digne, ne te lie d'amitié avec personne, ne tombe pas amoureux, et fait un tour dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Autre chose, ton faible frère jumeau n'a pas supporté sa punition pour être entré dans les appartements du Maître. Il est décédé. Nous l'enterrons dans une semaine, un elfe viendra te chercher.

Ta mère t'embrasse.

Ton père.

 _ **And the violence cause the silence**_

 _ **Et la violence cause le silence**_

 _ **Who are we mistaking ?**_

 _ **A qui la faute ?**_

De Sirius Black à Rémus Lupin, le 01 novembre 1981.

Moony,

Je couche sur papier mes derniers mots d'homme sensé. Je suis dans ma cellule à Askaban. Je vais devenir fou, les détraqueurs ont cet effet sur les Hommes. Je n'étais pas le Gardien du Secret, c'était Peter. Un grand coup de bluff complètement raté, puisque Peter est un traître. A qui la faute ? Peut-être la nôtre, pour ne pas avoir vu notre ami partir vers l'ennemi. Peut-être celle de Dumbledore, pour ne pas avoir renvoyé les mages noirs qui dormaient sous le toit de Poudlard. Peut-être celle des Mangemorts, pour avoir fait pression sur Peter. La violence cause le silence. Peter ne nous parlait plus. Nous l'avons délaissé. Il nous a trahis. C'est un infâme petit rat, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Peut-être n'ouvriras-tu jamais cette lettre, ou peut-être ne te l'enverrais-je jamais. Une chose nous liait, tous les quatre, c'était l'amour. Mais il faut croire que la haine a gagnée. Que reste-t-il de nous, les Mauraudeurs. L'un est mort, un autre est un Mangemort, le troisième est seul chez lui avec son chagrin et moi je suis là, dans une vielle cellule d'Askaban avec Bellatrix dans la cellule d'à côté. C'est fini, finalement Voldemort aura détruit la joie. Je pleure aujourd'hui. Mon frère est mort, James a été assassiné, et l'on me condamne pour ce crime. Sans procès. Je t'aime Moony. Tu es mon dernier ami.

S.B.

 _ **But you see, it's not me/Mais tu vois ce n'est pas moi**_

 _ **It's not my family/Ce n'est pas ma famille**_

 _ **In your head/ Dans ta tête**_

 _ **In your head/ Dans ta tête**_

 _ **They are fighting/ Ils se battent**_

 _ **With their tanks/ Avec leurs chars**_

 _ **And their bombs/ Et leurs bombes**_

 _ **And their bombs/ Et leurs bombes**_

 _ **And their guns/ Et leurs armes**_

 _ **In your head/ Dans ta tête**_

 _ **They are crying./ Ils pleurent**_

De Harry Potter à son Journal Intime, le 17 avril 1996

Cher journal,

Je reviens aujourd'hui. Je sais, cela fait 2 mois que je n'ai pas écris, mais aujourd'hui j'en ai besoin. Tu vois, aux yeux de tout le monde, j'ai vaincu Voldemort. Mais ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas ma famille. Parce qu'aujourd'hui il est toujours là. Plus sanglant que jamais. Dans, mes rêves, dans ma tête, il se bat. Il ravage des villages, tue des mères et des enfants. Avec son poignard, il découpe les gens. Avec sa baguette, il tue. Avec sa baguette, il torture. Avec ses potions, il rend fou. A ses yeux, les moldus, les sangs de bourbes ou les traîtres n'ont pas leur place. Dans leur monde, Hermione n'a pas sa place. Ron non plus. Dans mes rêves, dans ma tête, les survivants pleurent. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, je pleure. Tout n'est que violence. Je me force à sourire pour pas inquiéter mes amis, mais mon âme est ravagée, elle ressemble à tous ces villages qu'ils détruisent en son nom, tuant des maris, violant des mères et torturant des enfants. J'en ai assez d'être le sauveur du monde. Je ne sauve rien du tout. Cedric est mort, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je suis faible.

 _ **In your head/ Dans ta tête**_

 _ **In your head/ Dans ta tête**_

 _ **Zombie**_

 _ **Zombie**_

 _ **Zombie**_

 _ **What's in your head/ Qu'y a-t-il dans ta tête**_

 _ **In your head/ Dans ta tête**_

 _ **Zombie**_

 _ **Zombie**_

 _ **Zombie**_

 _ **Another mother breacking heart is taking over**_

 _ **Une autre mère est dépassée, son cœur est brisé**_

De Molly Weasley à Andromeda Tonks, 03 mai 1998

Meda,

Depuis combien de temps ne nous sommes-nous pas parlées ? Trop, assurément. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'est à toi que je ressens le besoin de parler. Comme lorsque tu es venue me voir en troisième année alors que j'étais en cinquième parce qu'un garçon t'avait insultée. Comme lorsque tu es venue chez moi lors de ta fugue. Comme lorsque tu m'as confié ton amour pour ce moldu, Ted. Comme c'est à moi que tu as annoncé la première ta grossesse. Tant de chose ont changé depuis. Mais tu restes ma "petite soeur". Et aujourd'hui, nous ressentons la même douleur. Je suis dépassée. Fred est mort. Je sais que Nymph' aussi, et je sais que tu es la seule à pouvoir me comprendre. Nous avons toutes les deux perdu un enfant. Mon cœur est brisé, de la même façon que le tien. Cette douleur indéfinissable, chaque seconde pire que la précédente, ce chagrin comme on n'en avait jamais connu. La douleur qui nous gifle à tour de bras, comme des vagues qui nous projettent vers les rochers. Comme les choses ont changé depuis Poudlard. Les Maraudeurs sont morts, et avec eux les bons souvenirs de notre génération. Ils incarnaient l'insouciance, aujourd'hui ils ne sont plus. Passe chez moi prendre un thé quand tu veux.

Molly, ta grande sœur.

 _ **When the violence cause the silence**_  
 _ **Quand la violence cause le silence**_  
 _ **We must me mistaking**_  
 _ **On doit faire erreur.**_

De Blaise Zabinni à Drago Malfoy, le 03 septembre 1994.

Drago,

Que t'est-il encore arrivé Drake ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque vacance tu rentres blessé, meurtri, autant physiquement que mentalement ? Pourquoi ton bras forme-t-il cet angle inquiétant ? Pourquoi toutes ces cicatrices dans ton dos ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te drogues ? Pourquoi ton exigence scolaire te permet de survivre ? Pourquoi ce masque de glace ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que le hibou Grand Duc des Malfoy t'apporte du courrier tu trembles ? Pourquoi te réveilles-tu en hurlant que tu ne recommenceras plus chaque nuit ? Pourquoi manges-tu si peu ? Pourquoi tous ces changements d'humeur ? Pourquoi refuses-tu l'amitié des autres à part la mienne ? Pourquoi pleures-tu secrètement ? Pourquoi manques-tu autant de confiance en toi ? Pourquoi sursautes-tu à chaque porte qui claque ? Pourquoi parles-tu si peu ? La violence cause le silence. Une partie de moi connaît la réponse, mais l'autre refuse de l'admettre, me souffle que je dois faire erreur. Comment faire face à un ami maltraité par son propre père ? Je le sais Drake, je le sais et ça m'effraie. Parle-moi. Je t'en prie. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Ton meilleur ami, B.Z.

 _ **It's the same old theme/ C'est le même vieux thème**_  
 _ **Since nineteen-sixteen/ Depuis dix-neuf cent seize**_  
 _ **In your head/ Dans ta tête**_  
 _ **In your head/ Dans tête**_  
 _ **They're still fighting/Ils se battent encore**_  
 _ **With their tanks/ Avec leurs chars**_  
 _ **And their bombs/ Et leurs bombes**_  
 _ **And their bombs/ Et leurs bombes**_  
 _ **And their guns/ Et leurs armes**_  
 _ **In your head/ Dans ta tête**_  
 _ **They are dying./ Ils meurent.**_

Albus Dumbledore dans ses mémoires secrètes, le 21 février 1995

Merlin, je me sens tellement vieux en ce moment. Je suis las. Las de cette guerre qui ne s'arrête pas. C'est le même vieux thème depuis le moyen âge. Il faut exterminer les moldus, les sangs de bourbe, et les traîtres. Moi-même j'avais, il y a fort longtemps, partagé ce genre d'idée. Puis mon amitié avec Grindelwald m'avait ouvert les yeux. Je l'avais ainsi mis hors d'état de nuire. Mais avant Grindelwald, il y a eu Serpentard, Herpo l'Infâme, premier sorcier à créer un horcruxe, et encore tant d'autres dont les noms avait été effacé dans l'histoire. Et aujourd'hui, Voldemort. Qu'y aura-t-il demain ? Ils se battent encore. Les mangemorts continuent d'enrôler les gens, et sont de plus en plus violents. Avec leurs poignards, ils rendent un corps inidentifiable. Avec leurs baguettes, ils massacrent. Avec leurs baguettes, ils torturent. Avec leurs potions, ils tuent lentement. Sous le toit de ma propre école, le mal est présent. La maison Serpentard renferme déjà quelques enfants marqués. Marqués de cette terrible tête de mort d'où sort un serpent. Je sais que le jeune Malfoy à pour mission de me tuer. Je sais que c'est Severus qui le fera, quitte à être discrédité à jamais auprès de l'Ordre. D'ailleurs si les mangemorts sont de plus en plus jeunes, les recrues de l'Ordre également. Harry va mourir, pire, il est né pour mourir. Dans la réalité, ils meurent.

 _ **In your head/ Dans ta tête**_

 _ **In your head/ Dans ta tête**_

 _ **Zombie**_

 _ **Zombie**_

 _ **Zombie**_

 _ **What's in your head/ Qu'y a-t-il dans ta tête**_

 _ **In your head/ Dans ta tête**_

 _ **Zombie**_

 _ **Zombie**_

 _ **Zombie**_


End file.
